Izzie's problem
by samantha2010
Summary: this mainly focuses on Izzie's and George's relationship while he was married to Callie. But it includes the other characters as well. I hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

This story is about mainly Izzie and George. But it will include some of the other characters in it. But it mainly revolves around Izzie's and George's affair. Can George and Callie's marriage be saved. I hope you enjoy this story

"Oh my god." Izzie proclaimed as she looked down at the postive pregnany test. It had been almost 5 weeks since George and Izzie had started sleeping together. Izzie didn't know how she would explain this to George. Granted, they didn't use procaution like they should have the first time. But the thought of Izzie being pregnant, made her insides warm. She gave up her baby girl, Hannah, when she got pregnant at sixteen. But now she was a doctor, and she was making some sort of income, so she would definitely keep it. " Let see, my last menstural cycle was March 18th, so I should be due around Christmas". Izzie calculated. It was the end of April, so she was about five weeks along. "What are you doing Iz," Meredith asked. Izzie jumped because Meredith came out from no where and suprised her She stuffed the test in her pocket hoping Meredith wouldn't notice.. "Oh, nothing Mer, I was just uh, getting ready for work. I will see you at the ER later." Izzie scampered off, leaving Meredith suspcious and confused.

"Something is up with Izzie, and I am going to find out what it is sooner or later." Meredith mumbled. "Are you talking to your self Meredith? I knew you weren't normal but do I need to take you to the pysch ward.? " Cristina asked. "Oh, I am fine Cristina. I was just talking about Izzie. She has been acting strange lately. Both her and George have been acting differently. Callie is worried that they are having an affair. Do you know anything about them, Cristina." Meredith asked. Cristina sighed and said bluntly "If I knew anything about anyone that was interesting you would be my first person to tell and you know that." "True". Meredith agreeded. Beep. Beep. Beep. Both their pagers went off at the same time. "There has been a trama, let's hurry and get down there." Meredith nodded as Cristina and her ran to the ER floor. Callie was walking down toward general surgery to meet George, when she spotted Izzie. Anger immediately built up in her. "That home-wrecking whore." Callie thought as she passed her. She didn't have proof but she had a feeling that George and Izzie were having an affair. They both had been acting differently. George would be avoiding her all the time at work and at home. She tried talking to him about it, but he always denied the affair. Her best friend, Mark Sloan, said he would investigate and try to find out anything and let her know. But so far, he too failed at finding out any information. "If they are having an affair, they damn well are good at hiding it. Why don't you leave him anyway. He is a no good doctor who shouldn't be in this program anyway.". Callie assured Mark she loved George and wanted their marriage to work. But more than anything she wanted a baby with George. She had two false postive pregnancy test. Her period was a few days late but that was normal for her, and plus the bloodwork she had done, tested negative for pregnancy. Callie sighed, she knew she would have to find things other than George to think about, or she would be screwing up a lot today.

"Hey Cristina, Meredith!. Izzie called out as she saw them running. Have ya'll seen George. I need to talk to him." Both Christina and Meredith stopped running. "No we haven't seen George, I think he's still at home. Is there something you would like to talk about Izzie, because we can talk to you know. You don't have to go to George about everything Izzie." Meredith said. "I appreciate that Mer, and I know we can talk. But this thing is between George and me. I am sure everyone will find out in due time, but right now I just need to talk to George. Well I gotta go to the clinic, I will see ya'll later." Izzie said as she scampered off. "Well, by the way she said things, I would say she just admitted to having something going on with George, doesn't sound that way to you, Meredith"? Cristina asked. Meredith nodded. "I wouldn't tell anybody though. It's their busniness not ours, and she didn't openly admit to it, so we can't say they are having an affair." Cristina rolled her eyes and said "but you know I am right."  
'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Hey, yeah I am talking to you double 07." Alex Karev called out. "What is up with you and Stevens? Are you cheating on your wife? Everybody's wondering what is going on with you too." George rolled his eyes. He knew that he should do a better job of ignoring Izzie at work. "No, Izzie and me are just good friends. We grew up together, and we are best friends and that is all." Alex smirked at him. "I don't believe you, but since there is really no proof, I can't really start anything. So if you and Izzie don't have anything going on, you wouldn't mind if I asked her out would you." George gulped. Of course he would care if Alex asked Izzie out. But if he said that then Alex would know and let everyone know that him and Izzie have something going on. It made him angry to think about Izzie and Alex together. More jealous than anything, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Why would I have a problem if you ask Izzie out? She is only my friend, besides I am happily married to Callie Torres. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize my relationship with her. Callie is a great woman, and I am lucky to have her. "Alex smirked and walked away. George sighed with relief. He hoped that no one else bothered him about this drama. He didn't care about Callie as much as he did Izzie. But he was married and should be faithful to her. He had to tell Izzie that their relationship was over, or just keep it on the down low. But he couldn't make anyone suspicious that their was a relationship between them ever again.

"So do you know what is going on between George and Izzie?" Derek asked his fiancée Meredith. "No, I don't, and if I did, I wouldn't tell you or anybody for that matter. I am Izzie's friend and she trusts me. I wouldn't do anything to break that trust. What she and George have going on is their business." Meredith snapped. "So, you do think there is something going on between them. Callie is really worried about it. George has been really distant from her, and there love life has gone down hill, if you know what I mean." Meredith rolled her eyes. "We'll talk later Derek, I got to go get ready for surgery, we are doing a heart transplant today. " She kissed Derek goodbye and hurried away. Derek smiled and shook his head. "Hey Mcdreamy" Mark Sloan called to his best friend. "Have you found out anything about Izzie and George? I promised Callie if I found out anything I would notify her at once." Mark stated. Derek laughed. "Meredith knows something, I have a hunch. But she won't rat Izzie and George out. Neither will I if she tells me not too. So you will have to find another resource. Well it was nice talking to you Mark, but , I have to get to my craniotomy, so I'll catch you later." Derek said and walked away. Mark huffed. He knew Callie would be upset if he didn't found out anything. So maybe he could talk Stevens into telling him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Izzie was frantic. She couldn't find George anywhere and she needed to talk to him. Finally she broke down in tears. "Why is this happening to me? I know I slept with him and I understand the consequences of that. But why is George avoiding me. I thought he actually cared about me. At that moment Izzie's phone vibrated. It was a text message from George!. It said "Izzie, meet me at our secret place that no one knows about. We need to talk. Meet me when you at 7:00 sharp. Please don't be late." Izzie stared at the text message. Whatever this could be it wasn't good. Was he going to dump her? "I guess I will have to wait for tonight to find out." Izzie sighed. She didn't know what she was going to do if he dumped her.

Alex watched Izzie scurry out of the bathroom. She was in tears, and he was concerned. He didn't know why he was concerned. He also didn't know why it bothered him that she and O'Malley might be having a fling. "Fine, I like Izzie and I am jealous." Alex admitted to himself. "Izzie"! Alex called out to her. She froze in her steps and looked back at him. "Are you okay? You look like you have been crying. Has someone upset you? You want me to kick their ass?" Izzie giggled and sighed. "No, no one has upset me. I am okay. I am just stressed out and needed a good cry. It's just been one of those days, and I am just stressed." Izzie stated. Alex put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. "I am here for you Iz, but you have to let me in. You can always talk to me about anything." Izzie smiled. Alex was being very sweet. If Alex was sweet to her all the time, Izzie would have a problem not falling in love with him. "I promise you I am okay Alex." Izzie promised. Alex smiled and said "good, I'd hate to have to kick someone's ass over you. So what are you doing tonight? Do you want to go to Joe's bar and get a drink with me?" Alex asked. "I would love to, but it will have to be after seven. Do you want to meet about eight o'clock, I will be free then." Izzie said. Alex nodded and said "that's fine with me, see you then."

George paced frantically at 6:58 pm. He was so nervous about this. He had never done anything like this. All the girls had dumped him, he never dumped anyone. He hated to do this to Izzie, but he knew he couldn't have a relationship with her or Callie for that matter. It was 7:15 when Izzie arrived at their secret place at Seattle Park. None of the other doctors they knew came here, because mainly no one knew where it was. "Hey George, what do you need to talk to me about." Izzie said softly. George cringed on the inside. He hated that he was about to hurt Izzie, but she needed to know. "Izzie, I can't do this anymore." George stuttered. "Do what anymore George?" Izzie asked. "I can't have a relationship with you anymore. I am ending things with Callie too. I know that I am an ass, but I can't take pretending anymore. I am not happy. It's not you or Callie, Izzie, it is me." Izzie face was wet from the tears. "Pretend what anymore George. We have been secretly dating for almost two months now, and sleeping together for a month and a half. Am I not good enough for you? Is Callie not good enough for you? Do we not meet your standards?" Izzie demanded. George shook his head. "No, you and Callie are great girls. But Izzie there is something that I need to tell you." Izzie sniffled and mumbled "and what is that George." George gulped and said. "I am gay." "Izzie looked at him for the first time in a while and started drying her tears. They were silent for a whole five minutes then Izzie spoke. "Now that we are sharing secrets, I have one for you George." Izzie looked at him and said "I am pregnant."


End file.
